pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Caught Pokemon
Red Caught Pokemon & Charlie Caught Cold is the twelfth episode of The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red. Transcript The scene shows Charlie sleeping due to cold at Misty,s house and Red, Blue, Green & Yellow nearby. Narrator - Today, what will happen when Charlie caught cold as Red and his friends have to look after him along with catching some new pokemon ? To know, watch Red Caught Pokemon & Charlie Caught Cold ! Red - We will look after him as someone will go and train and catch pokemon and come back as another one will go. Blue - First turn is mine. Charlie - Sorry for causing you so much trouble. And then . . . . . . . . . '' Blue - Gotcha ! I caught a Ninetales, Flareon, Growlithe & Krabby. Green - Next is me ! ''And later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Green - I caught a Machoke, Geodude, Nidorina & Digglet. Yellow - I will not go. Our friend is in trouble ! How can we leave him ? Red - Nor do i. My best friend is in trouble and i cannot leave him. He is the one who helps me, shares my intelligence, gives me all the pokemon he has caught. I cannot leave him like this alone. Blue - You are right. Green - I am ashamed. N''earby . . . Sandshrew - Sand ! Machamp - Machamp ! Bellsprout - Sprout ! Bellsprout ! Nidoking - Niido ! Nidorina - Nidorina ! Magmar - Magmar ! Meowth - Meow ! Green - Huh !? Blue - Looks like these pokemon have loved your kindness towards your friend and want to come along with you in your journey. Red - Go ! Pokeballs ! Charlie - How was my acting ? Red - ACTING !? Charlie - Yes. Blue - What do you mean by acting ? Charlie - I was just thinking how much Red cares for me and that also helps you in capturing pokemon. Green - Fuck you, Charlie ! Jessie - Give your pokemon to us, little kids. James - We are going to boon the evil seeds. Jessie - Jessie ! James - James ! Meowth - And i am the cleverest Meowth. Team Rocket - We are together called Team Rocket . . . . . . . . . . . together. Red - You again !? Go ! Gyarados ! Hyper Beam ! Blue - He had a Gyarados too !? Green - I guess he will one day become better than you. Yellow - He is the best. Blue - Hmm ! All you can do is praise. Team Rocket - We are blasting off again !!!! Red and the gang - Ha Ha Ha Ha ! ''Later . . . . . . . . . '' Mr. Filmy - Misty has given them a night to stay. Ash - Yeah. ''And suddenly . . . . . . Charlie - Sorry to interupt both you two,s talks but this is the time to end the episode. Goodbye ! Ash & Mr. Filmy - Fuck you, Charlie ! Gallery Magmar.png Nidorina.png Nidoking.png Meowth.png Bellsprout.png Machamp.png Weedle.png Pidgey.jpg Rattata.png Butterfree.png Poliwhirl.png Squirtle.png Charmander.png Pikachu.png Zubat.png Clefairy.png Onix.png Gyarados.jpg All of Red,s pokemon except Sand shrew. You can add Blue,s pokemon along with Green,s & Yellow,s. But first you have to read from episode 1 to episode 11 to understand and know Blue, Yellow & Green,s pokemon ! Trivia *This episode shows Charlie,s intelligence as the other episodes have shown his knowledge. Later it was also hinted he wants to be the greatest pokemon fire - master. *Yellow saying Red is the best reveals she has a secret crush on Red, too. *This is the first time Gyrados was shown attacking.